Final Fantasy VII abilities
In Final Fantasy VII each party member has the basic commands: Attack, Item, Change, and Defend. They also have the Limit command, which appears when the unit's LIMIT gauge is full. These are always accessible unless the player is under the Berserk or Confuse statuses. The Magic and Summon skillsets can be obtained by equipping Magic Materia and Summon Materia respectively. All other commands are equipped with Command Materia, with the exception of Slash-All which can also be equipped via the Mega-All Independent Materia as well as its own command. In the Battle Square the player can have many of these commands temporarily locked. Each type of Materia can be locked thus locking off any command gained from those Materia, and also the Item command is sealed will block use of the Item command. The Silence status locks the Magic, Summon, and E.Skill commands. The Frog status locks all commands but the four main ones, and Magic, which has had all spells locked other than the Toad spell. Limit will never appear when a character is in this status. Commands Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ;Ability Cards ;Legend Cards FFAB Deathblow - Yuffie Legend SSR.png|Deathblow (SSR). FFAB Deathblow - Yuffie Legend SSR+.png|Deathblow (SSR+). Gallery FFVII Steal.png|Steal FFVII Aerith Steal.png|Aerith using Steal. FFVII Barret Steal.png|Barret using Steal. FFVII Cait Sith Steal.png|Cait Sith using Steal. FFVII Cid Steal.png|Cid using Steal. FFVII Cloud Steal.png|Cloud using Steal. FFVII Red XIII Steal.png|Red XIII using Steal. FFVII Tifa Steal.png|Tifa using Steal. FFVII Vincent Steal.png|Vincent using Steal. FFVII Yuffie Steal.png|Yuffie using Steal. FFVII Mug.png|Mug FFVII Sense.png|Sense FFVII Aerith Sense.png|Aerith using Sense. FFVII Barret Sense.png|Barret using Sense. FFVII Cait Sith Sense.png|Cait Sith using Sense. FFVII Cid Sense.png|Cid using Sense. FFVII Cloud Sense.png|Cloud using Sense. FFVII Red XIII Sense.png|Red XIII using Sense. FFVII Tifa Sense.png|Tifa using Sense. FFVII Vincent Sense.png|Vincent using Sense. FFVII Yuffie Sense.png|Yuffie using Sense. FFVII Enemy Skill.png|E.Skill FFVII Throw.png|Throw Coin.png|Coin FFVII Manipulate.png|Manipulate FFVII Aerith Manipulate.png|Aerith using Manipulate. FFVII Barret Manipulate.png|Barret using Manipulate. FFVII Cait Sith Manipulate.png|Cait Sith using Manipulate. FFVII Cid Manipulate.Manipulate|Cid using Manipulate. FFVII Cloud Manipulate.png|Cloud using Manipulate. FFVII Red XIII Manipulate.png|Red XIII using Manipulate. FFVII Tifa Manipulate.png|Tifa using Manipulate. FFVII Vincent Manipulate.png|Vincent using Manipulate. FFVII Yuffie Manipulate.png|Yuffie using Manipulate. Deathblow.png|Deathblow FFVII Aerith Deathblow.png|Aerith using Deathblow. FFVII Barret Gun-Arm Deathblow.png|Barret using Deathblow with a Gun-Arm. FFVII Barret Non-Gun Arm Deathblow.png|Barret using Deathblow without a Gun-Arm. FFVII Cait Sith Deathblow.png|Cait Sith using Deathblow. FFVII Cid Deathblow.png|Cid using Deathblow. FFVII Red XIII Deathblow.png|Red XIII using Deathblow. FFVII Tifa Deathblow.png|Tifa using Deathblow. FFVII Vincent Deathblow.png|Vincent using Deathblow. FFVII Yuffie Deathblow.png|Yuffie using Deathblow. Morph.png|Morph FFVII Aerith Morph.png|Aerith using Morph. FFVII Barret Morph.png|Barret using Morph. FFVII Cait Sith Morph.png|Cait Sith using Morph. FFVII Cid Morph.png|Cid using Morph. FFVII Cloud Morph.png|Cloud using Morph. FFVII Red XIII Morph.png|Red XIII using Morph. FFVII Tifa Morph.png|Tifa using Morph. FFVII Vincent Morph.png|Vincent using Morph. FFVII Yuffie Morph.png|Yuffie using Morph. FFVII Slash-All.png|Slash-All FFVII Aerith Slash-All.png|Aerith using Slash-All. FFVII Barret Gun-Arm Slash-All.png|Barret using Slash-All with a Gun-Arm. FFVII Barret Slash-All.png|Barret using Slash-All without a Gun-Arm. FFVII Cait Sith Slash-All.png|Cait Sith using Slash-All. FFVII Cid Slash-All.png|Cid using Slash-All. FFVII Red XIII Slash-All.png|Red XIII using Slash-All. FFVII Tifa Slash-All.png|Tifa using Slash-All. FFVII Vincent Slash-All.png|Vincent using Slash-All. FFVII Yuffie Slash-All.png|Yuffie using Slash-All. FFVII Flash.png|Flash FFVII Aerith Flash.png|Aerith using Flash. FFVII Barret Flash.png|Barret using Flash. FFVII Cait Sith Flash.png|Cait Sith using Flash. FFVII Cid Flash.png|Cid using Flash. FFVII Cloud Flash.png|Cloud using Flash. FFVII Red XIII Flash.png|Red XIII using Flash. FFVII Tifa Flash.png|Tifa using Flash. FFVII Vincent Flash.png|Vincent using Flash. FFVII Yuffie Flash.png|Yuffie using Flash. CommandMateria.png|Master Command Category:Abilities in Final Fantasy VII Category:Ability lists